Recently, there is strong demand for better photographic performance of silver halide color photographic light sensitive materials, leading to high level requirements for photographic characteristics such as sensitivity, fog and graininess, and storage stability.
With the proliferation of compact zoom cameras and film incorporating cameras, small format employing advanced photo systems and an increase of photographic demands by amateurs, enhancement of the above photographic performance has become indispensable for silver halide photographic materials.
Particularly with regard to the storage stability, when stored in a dresser and even before expiration date, the magenta coupler is subject to deterioration by harmful gases such as formaldehyde, resulting in so-called magenta-faded negatives which result in greenish prints.
There have been a number of studies of two-equivalent magenta couplers to solve these problems, as described in JP-B 60-40016 (the term, JP-B refers to examined and published Japanese Patent). Further, JP-A 59-229557 also discloses specific two-equivalent magenta couplers. These two-equivalent couplers are so highly color-formable that high density portions become grain-less (flatness) due to overlapping of formed dye-clouds, resulting in excellent graininess. On the other hand, fogged-portions (Dmin.) or low-exposed and low-density portions deteriorate with respect to fog and graininess. Therefore, a technical means for satisfying all of these shortcomings is desired.